Next generation
by City of Lunatics
Summary: Bessie is just a normal girl but everything starts to kick off when she meets a boy called Ezra. This is set after CoHF when the characters from TMI are married and have children. Lot's of OC's
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a joint effort between me and my friend and I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are ours. Please like and review!**

Ezra Herondale was out hunting with Rose Lewis. They were both glamoured and were walking towards a demon nest. Bessie was strolling around the wood humming quietly to herself as she walked along, not really paying attention to her surroundings. A man walked up to her,

"Please, help me." She blinked at him,

"Um… What's wrong?"

"I've just been attacked."

Ezra followed the direction the sensor told him and saw a girl through the trees. He motioned for Rose to go round the other side.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" She put a hand to the gun in her pocket, "Are they still around?"

"I- I think I'm ok. I don't know where they went."

Ezra slowly edged out of the cover of the trees so as not to attract the demons attention.

"Sit down, I'll be back in just a second, let me check they're not going to attack again." She pulled the small purple gun out of her pocket and walked around in a circle around them, checking that the attackers weren't going to pounce.

Ezra stepped out of the way and moved through the shadows to get behind the demon. Bessie headed back towards the man when she was satisfied that there was nobody around and crouched down,

"I think they're gone."

"Thank you." Ezra had to hold back- he couldn't let her see the man disappear into thin air.

"Are you injured anywhere?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"Just a bit battered really. They left as soon as they got what they wanted…" Ezra removed his seraph blade and murmured an Angel's name.

"Did they take your money or anything?" She asked, leaning against a tree.

"My wallet and my phone." Ezra rolled his eyes, _Get on with it already so I can kill you. _Bessie nodded and looked around,

"Why're you even in the woods?"

"Um, I was just…" Ezra smirked. Bessie giggled,

"I guess you could ask me the same though. Sometimes you just need to get away, right?" She gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and nodded,

"Yeah." Bessie looked around her,

"I'm Bessie by the way."

"I'm… Jace." Ezra paused and moved closer, wincing as a twig cracked. Bessie jumped up pointing her gun at the direction the snapped twig came from. Ezra stayed calm until he realised his glamour was wearing off. He quickly hid his blade behind his back. Bessie faltered as a figure started to appear in front of her, but coming where she came from she was used to things not exactly going to plan and she pointed the gun directly at him,

"I have this and I will use it. So… Back off."

"Hi, yeah, gun." He nodded, "I've had various weapons pointed at me before but not a gun." The demon behind her transformed and came towards her quickly.

"Move!"

"No. You're going to have t-" She was cut off as the demon crashed into her and pinned her to the ground, she let out a little scream before cutting it off, she should really be getting used to this by now. This thing wasn't the usual thing that pinned her down and tried to kill her but still, all in a days work. She tried to wriggle away.

"I told you to move." Ezra rolled his eyes and jumped, stabbing the demon in the back, "You should have listened to me, I think you'll find I'm quite trustworthy… Mostly." He wiped his blade on his sleeve. She sat up and watched him,

"I've learnt not to trust guys who appear out of nowhere. Nice trick, by the way." She smirked a bit, "What the hell was that thing?"

"None of your business. Rose?" He called and she stepped out of the trees.

"Oh there's two of you." She scrambled to pick her gun up again, "How many more of you are there? What d'you want?" She pointed the gun at Ezra, hoping 'Rose' wouldn't pull a gun on her.

"It's just us. No one else." Ezra sounded bored, "We don't want anything from you."

"You from the Lakeside Crew? They don't like us very much… You don't look like their usual lot…"

"I don't have any clue what the heck you are talking about."

"Which gang then? Come on, who you with?"

"We're not part of any gang."

"Hm…" She stood up, "Then who are you?"

"I'm Ezra and this is Rose."

"I'm Bessie." She frowned, "Who was that man? And what was that…Thing?"

"That information is… Classified." He smirked, "Lovely to meet you." He said and turned to walk away with Rose.

"No no no, you're not walking away. You saved my life Derek'll want to thank you."

"We're on a tight schedule."

"Well I'll come with you. I don't need to be back 'til ten tonight… And I don't really want to go back even then."

"I'm afraid you can't come with us."

"Ezra, let's go. I told dad I'd be home before it got dark." Rose complained.

"Aw, diddums." Bessie laughed, "Live a little, sweetie." She put her gun away and stepped between Rose and Ezra with a grin.

"Leave it Rosie." Ezra said warningly as he saw Rose getting angry. Bessie laughed,

"Yeah, Rosie, let 'im fight your battles for you. That's what Derek does for me…" She smiled, "Although that usually ends in someone dying… Please don't kill me." She turned to Ezra and winked. He looked unimpressed,

"I need to go."

"Well I'll come with you." He sighed,

"Rose, you go. Can you get your mum to tell mine I'll be back soon?" She nodded and walked off.

"Yay!" Bessie grinned, "Will you come with me to Derek? I'm a bit late and I don't want him to be cross… But if I say someo- something attacked me and you saved me then he'll be fine… I hope." He nodded,

"It'll have to be quick though."

"Sure, he'll probably just grunt at you and drag me away…" She shrugged and headed back towards the city. He put his seraph blade away and followed after her.

"So Ezra, is Rose your girlfriend?" She asked as they walked.

"Just a… Good friend."

"Friendzooooned." She grinned at him and gave him a little wink.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes, "I'm not like her dad."

"You're so friendzoned." She laughed.

"If you say so." She giggled again and they walked on in silence,

"So you don't have a chick then?"

"Nope." She nodded,

"And you're still not going to tell me what that thing was?"

"It's best if you just forget about it." He muttered.

"I don't think that's a brilliant idea. I'm Black Bess, I don't drop things." He shook his head, not bothering to argue. "Come on Ez, please?"

"I can't tell you."

"Sure you can. I can keep a secret." She winked.

"That's not what I mean. I can't tell you, you're… Never mind."

"I'm what?" She glared, "What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing. You can't make me tell you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" He lifted a brow. She pushed him up against the nearest tree and held a knife to his throat,

"I think you ought to tell me." He started laughing,

"Oh, that's just so adorable." She pressed the blade in a little more,

"Don't." He glared at her.

"Tell me. Now." He stayed silent. She moved the blade from his throat and cut into his arm. His opposite hand moved slowly down to his weapons belt. "Tell me." She repeated. He pulled out a dagger and held it behind her head,

"Two can play at this game, _sweetie_." She gasped as the cool metal pressed into her head,

"Don't you dare. We're nearing our patch, the lads'll kill you if they see this."

"I can handle myself in a fight. Drop your knife."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you."

"But you just saved my life. Wouldn't it kind of be a waste?"

"Drop the knife and I won't have to." He'd done this so many times, the lie slipped out easily.

"No. I won't." She smirked, "What now, tough guy?" She knew when to stop, knew how far she could push people. He used his knife to flick hers away before quickly getting out of the way. She rolled her eyes and pulled her gun out again, she could be further away from him with that,

"You're going to have to try harder than that." He pulled out his stele and started to draw the glamour rune on his arm along with an iratze. She frowned, "What… What are you doing?" He smirked,

"See you later."

"What?" She frowned as he seemed to get dimmer.

"I told you, I'm busy and we were taking too long." She frowned deeper, trying desperately to focus on him. He turned and started to run back to the Institute. She gave it a moment before running after him, not letting him too far out of her sight, scared that she'd lose him. When he got into the Institute gates he started to murmur but they swung open before he finished what he was saying. He went inside. She watched him walk through the gates and waited until he was inside before going up and standing in front of the gates. He explained to Jace and Clary where he'd been and went to the music room. The world started to spin in front of Bessie and she gripped onto the gates,

"Ezra! Help!" She swayed a bit before collapsing in front of the gates in a rather elegant heap. Ezra's head shot up as he heard a shout from outside. He left the piano and went outside. Upon seeing Bessie he went and scooped her up, taking her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have 56 pages of this so far so I'm going to post a lot of it tonight x**

A few days later Bessie woke up and sat up straight in bed, groaning as the world started to spin again, she lay back down and peered around her, she seemed to be in some sort of bedroom, but it wasn't one she'd been in before… So not Derek… It all came back to her and she rubbed her head, "He- Hello?" She asked, trying to sit up but deciding against it and flopping back down.

"Ezra, go see if she's awake yet." Ezra groaned and heaved himself off the sofa,

"Fine." He said going up to the room that she was in, "Oh, you're awake."

"Nice to see you too. What the hell did you do to me? Where am I? How long have I been out? Is Derek looking for me? Why did I pass out? Why is my head hurting so much?"

"Hold on, hold on. I can't answer all those questions in one go." He pulled a chair over to her bed and sat on it backwards.

"Alright… So… Let's start with what happened?"

"The thing you were attacked by was a demon. It poisoned you."

"A demon!? What the hell? You… You really need to get better at explaining, Ezra…"

"It's the truth. I hunt demons, I have done for most of my life."

"And that thing that attacked me was a demon? Like from hell or whatever?"

"From another dimension, yes,"

"Jeez… Alright. So it poisoned me? Is that bad in the long term?"

"No, you've been healed, you'll just feel a bit ill for the rest of the day."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days."

"You're kidding!? Oh god… Derek's gunna kill me… What am I gunna do?"

"We can sort out a story for you to tell people."

"No you don't understand, we have a rule that if you don't go see him every couple of days you're out. And if you're out… You die."

"I'll go with you."

"Yeah, like that'll help. He'll think I've been cheating!"

"Or, on the more positive side of things, if they try and kill you, I can stop them."

"You wouldn't be able to. You can't follow me around forever stopping them."

"All they need is a slight warning."

"No… That…They'll never stop…"

"We've dealt with things like this before."

"Well, say I trusted you… What would I have to do right now?"

"Wait until you feel a bit better."

"Alright…. Where actually am I?"

"The Institute."

"Well that explains a lot. You're crazy."

"No, not that kind of Institute!"

"Suuure…So, is this where you live?" He nodded,

"This is home."

"But it's an abandoned church… Why here? Actually, why is there a bedroom in an abandoned church? Oh my gosh is this your bed?"

"It's not my bed, don't worry. It's sort of an illusion… It only looks like an abandoned church to some people."

"Some people? What does it look like to you?"

"Practically a castle."

"Wow… So… Why can't I see it?"

"You're not a Shadowhunter, warlock, faerie, vampire or werewolf."

"Well obviously. I think I'd know if I was."

"Not necessarily."

"So… You're a demon hunter guy? And I'm guessing that um… Rose? Is? Are there lots of you?"

"Yeah, Rose is half vampire as well. We're becoming rarer."

"Are you fully Shadowhunter?" He nodded,

"Yup."

"That's pretty cool." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"No worries… So was it you that healed me?"

"No, a Silent Brother did it."

"A who and a what?"

"Special sort of Shadowhunter."

"Oh right…" She yawned.

"Get some rest. I'll come check on you in a bit." He said and left the room.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ezra kept an eye on her, making sure she was safe. However, one night he couldn't,

"Bessie?" He said, walking over to her,

"Mhm?" She smiled softly at him.

"I'm busy tonight, I've got to do some stuff. I asked Magnus and Alec and they said it'd be fine if you went over to theirs for the evening."

"Magnus and Alec? I don't know them, right? But that's fine."

"No, but you'll like them. Everybody does. Ok, thanks." He smiled, "Oh by the way. He's throwing a party tonight, dress up if you feel you have to." He said, "I need to go, see you later." He said and jogged off. Her phone flashed up with a text with the address on and she grinned before running into her room and threw open her wardrobe, putting on a short red dress and a pair of high-ish heels.

Magnus pulled away from Alec as he went to answer the door, finding Bessie on the doorstep.

"Hiya, um it's Bessie, Ezra said you were alright with me being here?"

"Oh, yeah." He smiled, "Come in." He said and led her upstairs. She followed him up,

"Wow, there's a lot of people… So um, are you Magnus or Alec?"

"I am Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, yadda yadda." He answered as Alec walked over to meet them. Bessie laughed as Alec came over,

"Um, hi…" She smiled.

"Hey." Alec blushed slightly as Magnus kissed his jaw, "Mags…" Bessie giggled, not really surprised Magnus had a boyfriend. Magnus chuckled,

"Stop your whining." He murmured. A little girl came over. She was wearing a sparkly pink tutu and her hair was done perfectly. Bessie glanced between Alec and Magnus and saw the look of pride on Magnus's face as the crowd parted for the kid, _married then, _she bent down to the little girl,

"Hello, sweetie, I love your hair." She smiled,

"Daddy did it for me." Bessie glanced up at Magnus,

"Your daddy has many talents." Magnus winked at her as the girl nodded. Bessie stood up again, pulling the short dress down to maintain some elegance. She turned to Magnus and said with a smile, "She's precious…" Magnus smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alec who made a noise of protest,

"She's our beautiful little girl." Bessie smiled and looked around, not entirely sure what the done thing was at this sort of party, especially when Magnus was essentially babysitting her.

"Dad! Get a room!" A boy shouted from across the room with a grin. Bessie giggled,

"Your son?"

"My son who has no respect for his elders!" Bessie laughed again,

"He has more than I do for my dad." She shrugged, "Count yourself lucky." Charlie pushed himself off the wall and came towards them as Alec said,

"He knows Magnus will cover his things in glitter if he's rude."

"Sounds fair enough to be honest. Does he do the same to you?" She winked at Alec. Alec blushed furiously and turned his head away. Bessie laughed loudly, "Bless."

"N'aw, is she teasing you pop?" Charlie grinned and winked at Bessie. She smiled,

"Hiya." She smiled at Charlie. Magnus came over with a drink and passed it to Bessie.

"Magnus." Alec muttered. Magnus smirked and kissed him to silence him.

"Thanks." She sipped at it, "Jeez that's strong…" She grinned, "Mm…" She downed the rest of it in one and put the glass on a table.

"Come and have a dance with me." Charlie grinned and pulled her to the middle of the floor. She grinned as they danced together. Magnus managed to wheedle Alec into having a dance and sneaked kisses whenever he could. Charlie swung Bessie over to Magnus who caught her and started dancing with her. Magnus had a smirk playing on his lips as he danced with her,

"How old do you think I am?"

"Hm… Twenty something?" She shouted over the music.

"Oh you flatterer." He winked at her. She giggled,

"How old are you then?"

"Six hundred and… Forty three." He said with a pause to think.

"You're kidding me? No way! Darling, you look amazing!" He laughed,

"Thanks, love. The beauty of being immortal."

"So is Alec immortal too then?"

"No… No, he's not."

"Oh I…" She tried to clear her head to say something sympathetic but the drink was fuzzing everything up, "I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't know." He pushed the thoughts about what happened before out of his head and smiled. She nodded, "I… I need some air… I…." She pulled away from Magnus and made her way to the balcony. A vampire watched her go outside and slunk out after her. She leaned against the edge of the balcony, breathing fairly deeply. She was used to this sort of feeling, it just usually took more than one drink to get her completely off her head. He leant on the balcony next to her,

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Um… Hi…" She gave him a shy smile. He flashed her a smile,

"Enjoying the party?"

"'s my first one of Magnus' but yeah, it's great."

"He always throws the best parties."

"If they're all like this then I can imagine." She fiddled with a strand of her hair. He moved closer to her,

"What are you then, my dear?"

"What am I? Oh I'm nobody. Just a mundane. What are you?" He clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear,

"Vampire." She tried a muffled scream before resorting to biting down on his hand… Hard. He shouted out in surprise. Suddenly Alec ran onto the balcony and brought the vampire to the ground. He was closely followed by Magnus and Charlie. Bessie stumbled and leant against the balcony, trying to regain composure. Charlie walked over to her,

"You ok?" She nodded,

"I just… I'm new to all this, I had no idea that he'd… I had no idea."

"I know. It's rare for a vampire to attack anyone like that."

"Well I was attacked by a demon a few weeks ago, a vampire this evening, do I have a big sign on my head saying 'attack me' or something?" He chuckled,

"You're definitely feeling ok." He looked across at Magnus who had hoisted the vampire up and was presently banning him from any of his parties ever again. Bessie smiled slightly at Charlie before walking over to Magnus,

"D'you mind if I just…" She swung her fist back and punched the vampire in the jaw. Magnus nodded in approval and chucked the vampire over the edge of the balcony.

"Magnus!" Alec looked shocked.

"He deserved it." Bessie put in.

"It's ok. He's still alive…" Magnus looked down over the edge of the balcony, "Probably."

"If the Clave find out, you are going to be dead."

"I've broken the law loads of times."

"Don't tell me that!" Alec sighed. Bessie smiled and after Alec had walked away exasperatedly she turned to Magnus,

"Thanks for that…"

"No worries, sweetie. Right, let's go reassure Alec that the Clave aren't going to arrest me…" He muttered and walked after Alec. Bessie turned to Charlie,

"I'm going to get another drink… I think I deserve it. Wanna come?"

"Sure." He nodded and draped his arm over her shoulders. She headed towards the table of drinks and surveyed them,

"Hm… Which one?" She asked, looking to Charlie - who seemed to be an old hand at this - for advice.

"My favourite is… Oh, damn, dad didn't make any." He pouted playfully, "Ok, second best is… This one." He picked up a pink and purple drink. Bessie giggled and picked up the same drink as him,

"Bottoms up." She grinned and downed it in one. He laughed and tipped back his drink. Bessie laughed and picked up another of the same. Charlie was already pretty drunk as he had another. Bessie downed her third drink, completely hammered already,

"Lesh dansh Charlie." He grinned and pulled her towards the dance floor where people cleared the area for them. She crossed her arms and held onto both of his hands, spinning them both around and around. He laughed and span quicker. The faces of the crowd became a blur as they span faster and faster, the music seemed to be speeding up with them. He whooped at the top of his lungs. Bessie laughed loudly and started to sing along to the music as loud as she could. Charlie managed to pick out Magnus and Alec at the edge of the room for a split second before they were gone again.

A couple of hours of crazy dancing later Magnus was clearing away the last few people, Bessie tried to stumble out after the last couple but Magnus caught hold of her,

"Hey, come on, you can't go home like that."

"No I'm fine, I can manage…" She tripped over and landed half in his arms, "I don't want to be any trouble…" He chuckled,

"Not convincing me, love."

"You sure it's ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Bessie leant further into Magnus' arms, accidentally-on-purpose. "Don't let Alec catch you." He teased. She winked,

"I'll let you explain that one, gorgeous." He chuckled and pulled her against him,

"You're so kind."

"Oh darling, I know I am." She grinned up at him. Alec rolled his eyes from across the room but he trusted Magnus enough to know he was messing about.

"Mm." Magnus smirked. Bessie glanced across at Alec, giving him a slightly apologetic look and righting herself, pecking Magnus' cheek, "Is it alright if I have a quick nap on the sofa, I'm shattered?"

"There's a spare bedroom through there." He gestured to a room.

"Oh… Thanks." Bessie went into the room before stepping back out again and making a come here gesture to Magnus. He went over and looked inside, smiling fondly as he saw his daughter curled up on the bed. He went and picked her up before carrying her out. Charlie wandered past her on the way to bed and she caught his hand and pecked his cheek, "Thanks for a lovely night, Charlie." He smiled,

"You're welcome." He squeezed her hand gently, "See you in the morning." Bessie went into the room and curled up on the bed, just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a shout through the house,

"DAD! THERE'S A WEREWOLF IN MY BED!" The last thing Bessie heard before she fell asleep was Magnus' laugh reverberating through the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alec was sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate while Magnus made pancakes. Bessie stumbled into the kitchen, incredibly hung-over,

"D'you have any aspirin?"

"I have something much better." He said cheerfully and passed her a drink, "Have that."

"Ok thanks…" She took a small sip of the drink, "Mm that's nice…" She gulped down the rest of it and felt the headache and nausea begin to ebb away. Magnus started singing along to the radio tunelessly but had to stop to drink his coffee. She frowned as she heard her phone vibrating, she checked in her pockets, "I think my phone's going… I'll be back in a minute." She headed into the room she'd been sleeping in and found the phone in the covers, she flicked it open and answered it.

"Where are you?" Ezra demanded.

"I'm at Magnus'. I got a bit drunk and he let me stay the night."

"Bloody warlock…" He muttered, "At least you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll grab some breakfast and then meet you at the Institute?"

"I'm in the training room."

"Byeeee." She hung up and headed back into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair to try and tame it a little. By then, Charlie had emerged from the depths of his duvet and was slumped at the breakfast bar with his head on the surface. "Aw Magnus, don't be mean. Let him have some of that drink you gave me…"

"Listen to the nice person." Came the muffled response from Charlie. Magnus smirked into his drink.

"D'you mind if I grab a piece of toast or something then I'll be out of your way, I told Ezra I'd be with him at the Institute fairly soon."

"If you don't want my _amazing _pancakes then sure."

"Well I would love some of your pancakes then, if you're offering. They smell amazing." She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor,

"Is your kid wearing heels or something? Her footsteps sound so loud…" Magnus frowned,

"Hm?" He slid a drink across to Charlie who sat up eagerly and drank it quickly. The little girl, Hannah, came into the kitchen and Bessie looked down at her feet with a frown as she nibbled her pancake, no heels. She was barefoot.

"Hey Princess." Magnus lifted her up and kissed her nose before sitting her on the work surface. Bessie finished off her pancakes and stood up,

"Thank you so much for last night and breakfast and everything. I'll see you around sometime?"

"Yeah, you'll probably see us at the Institute from time to time. You're welcome to come again."

"Thanks Magnus, and thanks for you know, saving me last night Alec…. Bye bye Hannah, sweetie. Charlie… Call me?" She waved and headed out the door. Magnus wolf whistled at Charlie who blushed and hid his head.

Ezra was still training, like he said he'd be. Bessie walked to the Institute, the sun burning her ever so slightly but she passed it off as just being a hot day. When she got there she rung the bell, it burnt her hand and she recoiled from it ever so slightly but chose to just ignore it. Jace got to the door just before Ezra. They looked almost the same apart from Ezra's eyes which were green like Clary's.

"Hiya." Bessie greeted them with a smile as they came to let her in. She stepped inside the Institute and was greeted with blinding pain. She fell to the floor on her knees and started screaming.

"Dad. What's happening?" Ezra said, panicking. Jace thought quickly, Alec had told him about the vampire that had attacked her. He put two and two together and lifted her up, carrying her back out. The pain stopped abruptly and she started to gasp for breath,

"What…What the hell was that?" She asked, panting.

"Did the vampire bite you at all last night?" Jace asked.

"Hang on, what vampire? How does he know about a vampire and I don't?" Ezra demanded.

"At the party last night I was attacked by this vampire, he didn't bite me or anything, I managed to bite him before he did and then Alec came and pinned him to the ground and then Magnus threw him over the balcony… But I wasn't bitten, so I'm fine, right?"

"No, you're not." Jace said, "We need to get you inside. Izzy's is closest." He got her to her feet, "Let's go talk to the nerd." She stumbled after him, reaching out for Ezra's hand as they walked, she needed someone to hold onto because to be perfectly honest she had no idea what was going on. Ezra squeezed her hand as they walked. They soon got to Izzy and Simon's house and Jace banged on the door. Izzy came to the door,

"Isn't it a bit early to be hammering down my door?"

"Not now Iz. Get your husband, he's needed for once." Izzy frowned,

"Come on in then, I suppose." Jace got Bessie and Ezra to go in before him.

"SIMON! JACE AND CREW ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" She called up to him. Rose came down the stairs,

"What's going on, Mum?"

"Not now, Rose, go back upstairs and get your father to hurry up, please." Simon came down a few seconds later,

"What's up?" He asked. Bessie looked at him,

"I wish I knew. Considering you know, this is about me, you'd have thought someone would have told me what on earth's going on." Jace went over and told Simon what was going on. He nodded,

"Ok, I see…"

"Will someone please explain to me what on earth is happening? Do you not think I deserve to know?" Bessie shouted.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything to you." Simon said gently. Bessie let go of Ezra's hand and followed Simon. Jace went over to explain everything to Izzy.

"Ok, so, please don't punch me or anything because it's not my fault." Was the first thing Simon said.

"I won't…. I just want to know what's going on. Why did it hurt so much when I went in the Institute?"

"Same reason as to why I can't go in there, you're turning into a vampire."

"How? I wasn't bitten… I know I wasn't."

"Yeah, no one thinks to tell us mundanes that ingesting vampire blood will also turn you."

"When I bit him…" She sank down to her knees again, her legs just giving way, "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me this is some sick practical joke, please Simon I can't… I can't be a vampire…" He sat down next to her,

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Is there nothing I can do?" He shook his head. "I don't want this… I… I didn't want any of this to happen… I don't want to be a damn vampire!"

"I know but… When things like this happen, you learn to accept it."

"So… What else can't I do? I can't go in the Institute, right? What else?"

"If you believe in… If you are part of a religion you can't say…" He sighed.

"I can't say the name of whoever I believe in? Well I'm not religious so… That's not too bad for me… What else?"

"There's the whole thing with the sun."

"But…" She looked out the window at the sun streaming in and hitting Simon, "But you're in the sun and you're fine…" He grinned,

"I'm the Daylighter. I've never told anyone how I can sit in the sun and I nearly got killed a few times because of it."

"Is there any way…." She paused, "This is a bit cheeky but… Is there any way I could get around the whole sun thing?"

"Shadowhunter blood."

"What? Really? That's it? But that's so… Simple. I thought you'd need like a certain moon and herbs and all that jazz…"

"I know!" He grinned again, "It's one of the upsides."

"I s'pose… Are there any other bonuses? Because it can't all be bad, can it?"

"You get a whole lot more good looking. I didn't need that bonus because I was already smokin'." He joked. She managed to crack a small smile,

"Well, I wouldn't know. So I'm gunna get hot… That's good, I guess." He smiled slightly and nodded, debating whether or not to mention immortality.

"Anything else?"

"You're immortal." He said after a pause.

"I'm…" She recalled Magnus' face last night when she asked him if Alec was immortal, "I'm immortal. Oh…"

"Yeah, oh."

"Yeah…. And um, what about blood? Am I going to start chasing after people trying to bite them?"

"I drink animal blood as often as I can and there's also a restaurant for Downworlders that serves blood milkshakes and stuff. Main advice though, is don't starve yourself. I did that and I nearly killed someone."

"Oh…" She bit her lip, "You know how you said about Shadowhunters blood? Who am I supposed to ask? I mean, they've all done so much for me… What if I had too much or something?"

"Ask the person you trust the most. I mean, I didn't do that but I didn't have much choice."

"Right …" She frowned, "This is… Quite a lot to take in, isn't it? Will you uh… Be my sort of mentor thing? I mean, if that's alright…"

"Ah that'd be awesome. I'd love to be a mentor."

"Really?" She leaned forwards and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back,

"You can talk to me about any of your vampire problems. A bit like childline."

"Vampline." She smiled.

"Exactly."

"I s'pose I ought to go back and talk to Ezra… He seemed kinda uptight…" Simon nodded,

"That's his name! I forgot. I just called him mini-Jace."

"They do look alike…" She stood up and headed back through to where the others were waiting for her. Simon went to Izzy and murmured something in her ear. Ezra looked at Bessie. She gave him a tentative smile and walked over, "So… I'm a vampire then… Or getting that way."

"I better not make you angry from now on otherwise I'll have bite marks in my neck." He teased lightly. She smiled,

"Yes, I'll be expecting breakfast in bed, a massage, a manicure a face mask and for you to take me shopping." She teased back.

"I think Magnus is better suited to doing those things." Jace came back in at that moment,

"Was just talking to Magnus and he said you can stay over there if you want to."

"Really? Oh go- gosh he's so nice…" She stopped herself from saying god, while she wasn't actually religious, she was brought up in a religious family so she wasn't entirely sure what would happen. After the pain she'd had earlier at the Institute, she didn't want to risk it.

"Yeah, he's great most of the time."

"Mhm…" She looked down at herself, she was still wearing the dress from the night before, "Ezra would you do me a huge favour at some point and get my clothes from the Institute? And some more practical shoes, if at all possible?" He chuckled softly,

"Sure thing."

"Right, are we dropping you off at Alec's?" Jace asked.

"If they're sure that's alright then yeah… I guess." He nodded,

"Thanks nerd boy." Jace said to Simon.

"Jace! Don't be mean to my husband. I don't know where you'd be without him." She tutted quietly.

"Thanks so much Simon…" Bessie smiled warmly at Simon, "I'll make sure to call my own personal Vampline if I need anything…" Simon smiled and nodded,

"Good good."

"Come on, let's go. I haven't told Clary where we've gone." Jace pulled a face.

"Go back to her if you want, I can get to Magnus' on my own, or Ezra could come too or something…"

"You got your blades Ez?" Ezra nodded,

"I was training before we left."

They arrived at Magnus' and knocked on the door. Magnus flung open the door dramatically,

"Hello lovelies!"

"Hello again Magnus… Thank you so much for agreeing to have me…."

"No bother. After all, it happened at my party and I need to make it up to you, poor unfortunate soul!" He started singing.

"I'm a vampire now, doesn't that mean I don't have a soul?" She smiled, "Anyway, it's not your fault. If it wasn't for you and Alec I'd probably be dead by now."

"T'was nothing, my dear!" He grinned, "I like chucking people off balconies." Alec appeared behind Magnus,

"Ignore my extravagant husband here, I don't know what's wrong with him today. Come in."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am perfectly fine, ok, so I did have three cups of black coffee this morning and I organised all my glitter in colour order which made me very happy-" He would have carried on but Alec had clapped a hand over his mouth. Bessie smiled and stepped inside with a little giggle, keeping a little way away from Magnus, who was now bouncing.

"I should probably go then…" Ezra murmured, "See you." He started to turn away but changed his mind and quickly pecked her cheek before rushing off. Charlie was just coming down the stairs and he paused as he saw Ezra kiss her cheek. He carried on down and gave Bessie a hug. Bessie blushed gently as Ezra kissed her but when Charlie came down to hug her she hugged him back tightly.

"You ok?" He murmured in her ear.

"As ok as I can be considering the circumstances." He nodded,

"Good." He pulled back slightly, "Welcome to the life of a Downworlder."

"Are you a Downworlder too then?"

"I'm a werewolf. Or you can think of me as a pet dog."

"Aw…" She smiled slightly, "We're a right pair, aren't we then?"

"Yeah, along with a pair of warlocks and a Shadowhunter, we're a great bunch."

"Indeed we are…"

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He said, glancing over at Magnus who was still bouncing giddily and was currently being restrained by Alec.

A few weeks later Bessie started to realise she needed blood. She was hungry all the time and the smell of the mundanes' blood that walked past the house was starting to become overpowering. She picked up her phone and texted Simon,

**Simon… I need blood, what am I supposed to do? B x**

**Need me to bring some over? Si x**

**Would that be alright? I can wait for a while if you're busy but you said not to starve yourself so… B x **

**No, that's fine. Izzy wanted to go over and talk to Magnus today anyway. We'll be over there soon. Si x**

**Thanks so much Si. B x**

Bessie went through to the Alec in his room, he was surrounded in glitter and not looking too pleased about it,

"Um… I'm not even going to ask. Simon's coming over, he's uh…" She looked down, almost ashamed, "He's bringing me blood…" Alec nodded,

"Ok, you know, you don't need to be embarrassed about the blood." He said as he ran a hand through his hair- which had glitter in it.

"I… I know but this is all new and… I can't help it." There was a pause, "D'you want a hand with all this glitter?"

"It's alright, I was planning on shutting the door and getting Magnus to clean it up. After all, he did make the mess."

"That's fair enough then… Alec? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, unless it's something like relationships because I'm crap at that stuff."

"No, of course not. No… It's um… You know how Simon's a Daylighter? Well he told me how and… I need Shadowhunter blood… He told me to pick someone I trust and… I was just wondering if you'd do me the enormous favour of…?"

"Don't you think you should ask Ezra? Isn't he more… Of a likely option?"

"Well I would it's just… I don't know if I'd be able to stop before I took too much… I know with you, you have a couple of warlocks and a werewolf to look after you. They wouldn't let me hurt you too much but with Ezra… I know he's got his parents but… I don't know."

"Jace would kill you before you hurt his son. The same goes for Clary. Ezra would be perfectly safe. Simon drank Jace's blood and he managed to stop himself, he didn't even get on with Jace at that point." Bessie chewed on her lip,

"I'm scared to ask Ezra…" She murmured, almost inaudible.

"He'd say yes in the blink of an eye." Alec said. He turned his head as the doorbell rang and he heard Magnus open the door.

"I'll just um…" Bessie darted out of the room, embarrassed that she'd even asked him in the first place and headed to the door, she almost stepped into the sun coming through the door but managed to catch herself, she waved at Simon from round the corner.

"Hey." Simon smiled and dodged past Magnus, "Everything ok, Bessie?"

"Yup… Apart from the fact that you're carrying blood and you smell amazing…" She grinned showing her fangs slightly.

"Come on then. You look starving." He said as he took the bottle of blood out of his pocket. She nodded her thanks before taking it from him and unscrewing the lid, she started with a tentative sip before just gulping it all down. When she was finished Simon asked,

"Better now?"

"Hell yes. Thank you so much."

"Very welcome." He smiled.

"I was wondering, where d'you get your blood from? I mean, it would make sense for me to have a supply of my own, right?"

"A butcher in the Downworld."

"Would you mind giving me his number or showing me where he is or something at some point?"

"Sure. I'll text you it later, I can't remember any of his details."

"That's fine, thanks Si." He nodded and looked over at Izzy and Magnus,

"She came to talk about clothes."

"Oh dear… Magnus has threatened to take me shopping at some point…"

"Good luck with that." He grinned.

"Um? I was going to ask Ezra if I could drink his blood… Alec seemed to think I ought to ask him but um… I was wondering if there was anywhere I could do it where I wouldn't possibly hurt him?"

"The sanctuary. It's a building off the edge of the Institute where vampires can go."

"If he says yes…Could I do it there? Tonight?"

"That'd be fine."

"Would you be there? I mean, could you be there?"

"Sure thing. I don't have anything to do tonight."

"I… Should I text Ezra now?" He nodded. She pulled out her phone,

**Heya Ez, can I ask you a huuuuge favour? B xx **

**Depends. If the favour is letting Magnus choose an outfit for me, then no. E xx**

**No… It's… Well to become a Daylighter I need Shadowhunter blood… I was wondering if I could maybe…? We could do it somewhere safe like the sanctuary and your dad could be there just in case I can't stop and I need someone to stop me and…. Would you mind? B xxxx**

**Oh right, yeah. I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. E x**

**If you don't want to then I totally understand, I can find someone else it's just… I trust you. B xx**

**By that I meant, yes, I'm perfectly happy with it. Honestly woman, you need to learn to read between the lines. E x**

**Well it's the sort of thing that if I read between the lines and I read it wrong… it would end disastrously. Would you ask your dad if it's alright to use the sanctuary? I want to get this over with as soon as possible so… B xx **

**He said it's fine. E x **He replied immediately.

**You didn't actually ask him, did you? Please do check, I really want him to be there just in case of… Disaster. B xxx **

**But I'm still in bed. E x**

**Then get up. Get on with your day. It's practically lunch time. Please check with your dad and I'll see you tonight if he says it's fine. B x **

**Mum said it's fine. She came into my room so I asked. E x**

**You're a nightmare sometimes Ez. And I bet your mum tells you the same. B x**

**I'll see you tonight, you crazy man. B x **

**You love me really ;) See you later- if I'm up by then E x **She didn't bother replying and put her phone away with a small smile,

"He said yes…" She said to Simon.

"That's good."

"Yeah…. Um… I'm going to go talk to Charlie, shall I meet you at the sanctuary when it's dark?" He nodded,

"Yep."

"Alright. See you round then." She took the stairs two at a time as she headed up to Charlie's room, she flung open the door, as they always seemed to do to each other and her mouth dropped open. Rose was just leaning in to kiss Charlie but she stopped as Bessie came in.

"Bessie." Charlie said, pushing Rose away. Bessie just shook her head and slammed his own door in his face, running into her room and locking it. He ran after her and hammered on her door,

"Bessie, please, let me explain. It's not what you're thinking."

"Course it's not. Because you're all charm aren't you? But it's not just to me. It's to every single damn girl you see, probably the guys too. Just leave me alone Charlie."

"Don't compare me to my dad. I promise you, I wasn't going to kiss her."

"Well that's not what it looked like. Just go back to your precious little Rose, and leave me alone." He groaned,

"Don't be stubborn, just let me tell you what happened." She flung open the door, tears streaming down her face, and hissed in his face, fangs out, before slamming the door and locking it again.

"Bessie…" He murmured, resting his head against her door, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"JUST GO!" She yelled. Rose came up behind Charlie,

"Come on, Charlie." There was an almighty thump as Bessie threw something at the door.

"Leave me be, Rose." Bessie had curled up on her bed now and was crying quietly to herself. Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry, Bessie." He said before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

At around seven Bessie emerged from her room, satisfied that Rose wouldn't be waiting out there looking smug, she headed over to Charlie's room and knocked gently.

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

"Charl? It's Bessie… Can I come in?" He grunted in reply. She opened the door and let out a little gasp of surprise as she saw a wolf curled up on his bed, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, going over to the bed and sitting on the end of it. "I'm sorry for hissing at you. I overreacted." He moved and rested his head on her lap,

"Let me explain." She nodded and stroked his head gently, running her fingers through his shaggy fur. He leant into her touch as he spoke, "Rose was flirting with me. She tried to kiss me, I was going to stop her but you came in and you saw… That."

"I… Oh… I didn't realise. I'm sorry Charl." She carried on petting his head, "I just, I'd just sorted out the whole blood thing with Simon, and then I sorted out the whole Daylighter thing with Ezra and I was excited to tell you and then… Well… I wasn't exactly expecting that. I didn't even know Rose was here."

"I know…" He said, his tail starting to wag. The tail wagging didn't go amiss with Bessie and she smiled softly.

"I didn't mean to hiss at you…"

"It's ok." He panted slightly and nuzzled her hand.

"You're an adorable wolf you know…" He barked happily. She giggled, "Would you mind checking if it's dark out, it will hopefully be the last time…" He got up and padded over to the window, going up on his hind legs to nudge the curtain,

"Almost dark."

"I suppose I ought to think about getting to the sanctuary then…" He nodded slightly and walked back over to her, curling up by her feet,

"Don't tell dad or papa I was on the bed in this form." She giggled,

"Alright I won't… But only 'cause you're lovely." She scratched between his ears one more time before standing up, "I'm gunna go… I just wanna get this over with. I'll see you later Charlie." She kissed the top of his head and walked out of his room. He whined softly as she left and put his head back down before falling asleep.

Bessie got to the Institute and looked around her, "Hm…" She pulled out her phone and texted Ezra,

**Where am I meant to go? I'm outside the Institute now. B xx **

**Just coming down. E x** He opened the door a minute later, looking like he had only just left his bed.

"Hiya Ez…." She smiled, "The Institute's a whole lot nicer than it used to look… It's gorgeous, isn't it?" He shrugged,

"There are better Institutes."

"Well I like this one… Where's this sanctuary place?"

"Tell dad that and he'll love you forever. It's round the side." He said as he walked up to her.

"I might need him to love me if I hurt you tonight… You know you don't have to go through with this, don't you?"

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be letting you do this."

"Alright… Let's get this over with." She headed round the side of the Institute. Simon and Jace were already in the sanctuary. Ezra opened the door and they went inside. Bessie looked around,

"Hm…. Lovely place." She grinned, "Hi Simon, hi Jace…."

"We don't use it anymore." Ezra said.

"Hey." Jace and Simon said simultaneously. Bessie let out a nervous giggle.

"You ready then?"

"I just want to get this over with." Bessie said with a nod, "I'm ready when Ez is."

"Come and bite me." Ezra grinned. Bessie turned to Jace,

"Please don't let me hurt him…"

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you..." Bessie walked over to Ezra, "I'm so sorry if something goes wrong..."  
"It'll be ok. Now take some blood."  
"Push me away when I've got enough." He nodded. She nodded and took a deep breath before biting down into his neck. He gasped softly as she bit down. She started to drink, she was glad this wasn't the first blood she'd had, she stayed latched onto his neck, sucking for a good few minutes, trying to work out if she actually could stop.  
"Ok, that's enough." Jace said sharply. Bessie closed her eyes and pulled away quickly,  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok. I was checking you could stop."  
"Will that... Will that have worked?" She looked to Simon. Simon nodded,  
"Yep."  
"How soon does it take effect?"  
"By the time you wake up, you'll be a Daylighter."  
"Alright... Thank you so much..." She looked at Ezra, "Seriously, thank you."  
"It's ok." He shrugged a shoulder and kissed her cheek. She blushed,  
"I ought to be getting back I guess..."  
"Alright, yeah, see you later, Bessie." He smiled slightly. She nodded and pecked his cheek before smiling at everyone else and heading outside. Ezra went back up to his room and to his messy bed. She texted him as she walked back to Magnus'  
**I owe you, Ez. Thanks. B xxxx  
No worries, Bess. E x  
Oh yeah, Ez, I meant to ask, have I got hot yet? Because I can't see myself anymore. B x  
You already were hot ;) E x  
Aw thank you. But have I changed at all? B x  
Yeah, you look even hotter now E x  
Really? Wow... Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. B x  
I know, love, I know :P E x  
**Bessie arrived home and knocked on the door, she had't really needed a key considering she couldn't really go out. She felt bad for flirting with Ezra after what she'd done to Charlie but... It was her life at the end of the day and Ezra was hot. Charlie woke as he heard the doorbell and barked loudly.  
"Shush, you'll wake Hannah." Magnus called up the stairs as he opened the door. Bessie laughed and stepped inside,  
"Hiya Magnus..."  
"Hey Bessie. Everything ok?" Charlie came padding down the stairs.  
"Yup, I should be able to go in the sun by morning..."  
"And I'll be able to take you shopping!" Magnus grinned. Charlie growled softly, not liking that idea.  
"Uh oh..." Bessie giggled, "As long as it's not _all_ pink and glittery then I suppose I'll agree to it..."  
"I promise." He smiled, "Now, I need to go and talk to Alec about my past lovers." He rolled his eyes and walked off. Bessie smiled to herself and went up to her room, she sat on the bed, sort of expecting Charlie to pad in. Charlie followed after her and sat on the floor by her feet. She smiled down at him and patted the bed,  
"Come on, your dads don't need to know..." He jumped up and curled up next to her, wagging his tail. She laughed and scratched his head, "I'm going to be able to go in the sun again..."  
"I know." He rested his head in her lap. She smiled at him,  
"Y'know, this whole vampire thing has worked out quite well for me..." He nodded slightly.  
"I ought to get some sleep... I think Magnus's planning on taking me shopping tomorrow..."  
"That'll be fun." He grinned. She chuckled,  
"I imagine it's an experience you're used to?"  
"Yeah, I've been far too many times." She laughed,  
"So you won't be coming again?"  
"I'll come if you want me to. I might be able to tame dad."

"He can't be that bad."  
"You haven't seen him when he's shopping. He gets... Very excited."  
"I've seen him excited."  
"Oh he gets a lot worse than that." She laughed,  
"Well I'll have to do it at some point."  
"Better get it over and done with. Papa will probably go hunting with Jace."  
"I'm thinking that might be safer." He smiled,  
"I'll let you get to sleep." He jumped down.  
"You can stay... If you want." He walked over to her radiator and flopped down next to it,  
"I'll stay here." She giggled,  
"Alrighty then. Night Charlie."  
"Night Bess." He mumbled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Charlie woke to the sound of Magnus singing Christmas carols. Bessie was awake for a few hours before him, watching the sun through the curtains and debating whether or not to fling them open to see what happened before he woke up. She had decided against it, instead grinning at him as he woke up,  
"Morning sleeping beauty. We're on our fifth round of christmas carols... We've had this one four times already."  
"He likes Christmas a lot." Charlie yawned, "And sometimes papa actually joins in with the singing."  
"That's adorable."  
"Papa is the better singer but he disagrees." He turned his head as the door opened slightly, "Hey Chairman."  
"I'm surprised Chariman'll go anywhere near you. Aren't cats meant to be scared of dogs?"  
"He's Magnus' cat, he doesn't care unless I make a lot of noise."  
"Fair enough." She sat up in bed, "Should we open the curtains? I really miss the sun..."  
"Open them!" She grinned and walked up to the curtains, opening it just a chink and standing in it frozen to the spot, terrified she'd melt for a good few moments before throwing them open and laughing when she wasn't pulverised. He grinned and barked loudly. She ran through to the kitchen where Magnus was,  
"MAGNUS! I CAN GO IN THE SUN!" She grinned. Magnus laughed and ruffled her hair. She grinned and went back into her room, standing in front of the window and twirling round. Charlie slipped out for a couple of minutes and came back in his human form.  
"Oh hello." She turned round and smiled, "Today's going to be a good day." She pulled out her phone and texted Ezra,  
**IT WORKED! B xx**  
"Hey." He smiled.  
**Yay! E x**  
"Shall we get breakfast?" Charlie nodded,  
"I don't know who's cooking this morning."  
"I think it might be Alec..."  
"Ugh." He groaned as they walked to the kitchen.  
"I like his cooking!" She smiled and pulled open more curtains as they went.  
"Really?" He lifted a brow.  
"At least there's no risk of the pancake exploding into a glitter ball." He laughed, "  
True. Hey dad, papa and Hannah." He said, lifting Hannah up into his arms.  
"Heya." Bessie smiled around at all of them and sat down next to Magnus. Magnus was watching Alec and kept trying to distract him in various different way. Bessie giggled as she watched Magnus and Alec,  
"So Magnus," She asked, trying to give Alec a moment of peace, "Are we going shopping today?"  
"Yes we are!" He grinned, "We are splashing the cash as it were. Alec has opted out and is staying home with Hannah so we can buy some p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s." She nodded slowly before grinning,  
"And will we be throwing a p-a-r-t-y?"  
"Yes, we most certainly will." Alec served them breakfast and Magnus pulled him down onto his lap, "Thank you sweet pea."  
"Magnus." He groaned.  
"Thanks Alec." Bessie smiled and tucked into her breakfast.  
"Welcome." Magnus kissed Alec's neck and murmured things in his ear.  
"God, if you two are going to do that, could you at least go to your room?" Charlie complained. Bessie giggled,

"Leave them be Charl."

"They're supposed to act like adults."

"That's exactly what they are doing." She winked at Charlie. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly,

"Well, like responsible adults then." She laughed,

"Better." She finished off her breakfast and ran a hand through her hair. He chuckled,

"Let's leave them to it. Come on Hannah."

"Good plan." She jumped up, reaching out for Hannah's hand. Hannah took her hand as she stood up. Charlie got up as well. Bessie skipped through to the living room with Hannah where she picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled. Charlie smiled and stood, watching. Bessie put her down on the sofa and laughed, "Dizzy?" she asked, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah, spinny." She laughed.

"Like a carousel." She nodded and bounced on the sofa. Bessie smiled,

"I need to go and get ready, why don't you go and get dressed too?"

"Ok." She jumped down and ran upstairs to her room. Bessie smiled and headed after her, going into her own room. Charlie put some of Magnus' books away as he waited. Bessie put on a fairly average pair of jeans and a big jumper. She slapped a quick bit of makeup on and tried to tame the black mane that was her hair before going back through to Charlie.

"Hey." He smiled, "Magnus gets halfway through one spell and starts on another, I swear."

"D'you want any help putting the books away?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She grinned before running far too quick for him to see and scooping all the books up, half throwing them back onto the shelves in the right places. "Wow, thanks."

"I may as well use these things I have." She grinned, "Now what should we do?"

"Dad! Hurry up with your snogging and get changed!"

"Anybody would think you were trying to get rid of me." she smiled, "I'll make sure to bring you back a lovely sparkly hat or something."

"Gee thanks." He chuckled, "I just want you to experience Magnus in shopping mode."

"I'm rather looking forward to it actually." He laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"You'll see." Bessie giggled and flopped down on the sofa,

"I might get him to work some miracle on my hair before we go out. I bet it looks awful. I need highlights or something..."

"Magnus would love to do your hair, he does Hannah's for her every day."

"Bless… I'll ask him if he ever stops snogging Alec."

"I wouldn't hold out much hope." He said, half-jokingly. Magnus came out of the kitchen with Alec,

"Ok then, my dear." Bessie smiled,

"Magnussss? Would you happen to like to sort my hair out? I'm pretty certain it looks shocking."

"Come up to my room and I'll sort it for you." He smiled.

"Yay! Thanks Magnus!" Bessie jumped up.

"No problem, come on sweetie."

She followed him into his room and sat in front of the mirror, staring at it even though there was no point. He stood behind her and brushed through her hair. She smiled slightly,

"The worrying thing is, I can't see a thing you're doing. Please don't like, chop it all off and dye the fuzz pink or anything..."

"Alright." She giggled, "It's a good thing I trust you." He smiled and looked through the hair dyes he had. She looked to where he was looking,

"You've got a proper little salon in here..." He grinned,

"If I needed any more money I could have a second job as a hairdresser." She giggled,

"Easily."

"Luckily my current job makes me enough money."

"What actually is your job?"

"I'm a warlock for hire." She nodded slowly,

"What does that entail?"

"Demon summonings mostly- that's my speciality."

"Aren't demons bad?"

"Yes, and sometimes that's why I need to summon them." She frowned,

"Oh..."

"It sounds weird I know. But it's not like I let them loose on the world."

"So can you like, contain them?" He nodded,

"Pentagrams, chants, that sort of thing. I could show you one at some point."

"That'd be nice... Although it wouldn't be the first time I'd seen one... That's how I got involved with all this..."

"So I heard." He said, picking a purple dye.

"Do demons tend to attack mundanes?" She glanced at the dye and smiled.

"It depends on the demon really." He answered as he mixed up the dye.

"Oh... I'm guessing the one that attacked me wasn't too dangerous... Or I'd be dead, right?"

"It's harder to kill powerful demons and powerful demons are more likely to get another demon to do their work for them." She nodded,

"I see..." He passed her a towel,

"Put this round your shoulders so I don't get anything on your top."

"Alright." She wrapped the towel over her shoulders and smiled. He started to dye the ends of her hair,

"I've ended up working for the Shadowhunters so many times- and for free."

"Because of Alec?" She asked, trying to keep her head still.

"And because of a certain Mr Herondale."

"Mr Herondale?"

"William Herondale. When I used to live in London he was a Shadowhunter I helped out."

"Oh I see."

"Alec is still jealous of him. Even though he has been dead for a long while."

Bessie giggled, "I can imagine Alec being the jealous type..."

"He gets jealous far too easily."

She giggled again, "Although I don't imagine he'd be jealous of me going shopping with you..."

"No... I've tried convincing him but it never works."

"No... I think we should buy him something..."

"Of course. I always buy him things." He smiled, "Ok, that's the dye on. Leave it for a short while and we can wash it off."

"Alrighty then. Thanks."

"That's ok."

"What colour's your hair naturally?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Black." He answered, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Same here." He nodded,

"Same as Alec." He grinned. She smiled,

"Mhm... How long do we need to wait with this dye?"

"About five more minutes."

"Alright." She looked around her, "I like your room... It's very... You."

"Thank you. I decorated recently."

"It's really nice." He smiled,

"Alec gets to choose how we decorate it next time."

"How often d'you decorate?"

"Whenever we feel like it." She chuckled,

"I imagine fairly often then."

"Yup." He nodded, "Let's get this dye out then."

"Alright, where d'you want me?"

"Through here." He said leading her to the en suite. She got up and followed him through.

"Lean over the sink and I'll wash it out." She raised an eyebrow at him,

"Say that to people often?" She winked and bent down.

"Cheeky." He laughed, "I believe you are the one who is always flirting with me, not the other way round." She shrugged,

"Well... You started it."

"I did not!" He retorted as he started to wash the dye out.

"You sort of did." He flicked her head. "Hey! Meany!" He grinned. "Does it look god, my hair I mean?"

"Yeah it does."

"You're the fashion advisor. I'm gunna trust you."

"I'm like Gok Wan but better."

"That's difficult... I love Gok Wan... But then... I don't know... I shall decide who is better based on what we buy... Deal?"

"Deal." Magnus smiled and nodded. She smiled,

"Is it all out?"

"Uh, yep." He nodded. She stood up and grinned, flicking her hair,

"Am I fabulous now?"

"You're amazing." He grinned.

"Why thank you, darling. All down to my stylist of course." She giggled. He laughed,

"I've also got to pick up some Christmas decorations."

"D'you want me around for Christmas? I feel like I'm... intruding almost. Because I can go elsewhere if you want me to..."

"No! Christmas is fun! You have to be here for Christmas!"

"Are you sure? You don't want it to be just family?"

"No, honestly. Anyway, Ezra will be coming over." He winked.

"He... Oh. Alright then." /Oh my god, that's quite bad, what if... Mistletoe.../

"Let's go shopping then."

"Alrighty." She did a little twirl, watching as her hair flew around her. He smiled and went downstairs,

"Alec! We're off, I'll text you when we're done!"

"Bye Charlie! And Alec and Hannah. See you later! Wish me luck!" She called as she followed him outside.

"Bye!" Charlie yelled down to her as the door closed.

"Ok then, let's get a cab."

"Alright, after you." She smiled at him. He hailed down a yellow cab and climbed in. She got in after him, fiddling with the now purple ends of her hair. Magnus caught the cab driver staring at him and he glared at the man. Bessie looked between them and said, rather primly, "Excuse me, sir, do you have a problem with him?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Magnus smirked as the man muttered something under his breath. "Because if you do, I suggest you drop us off here and we'll pay someone who is willing to take us where we want to go without glaring at us." Magnus chuckled softly under his breath as the cab pulled to a halt. Bessie smirked and opened the door, "Fine." She shrugged, "Come on Magnus, we'll get another cab."

"See you later darling." Magnus said as he got out. Bessie smirked and as the cab drove off she asked,

"D'you get idiots like that a lot?"

"All the time. He didn't get to the name calling stage which is rare."

"Well if we can't find someone that isn't going to, then we'll walk." He nodded,

"I don't really care what people call me. It's when they call Alec names, that's when it annoys me."

"Well I care when people call anyone I care about names. I don't stand for things like that."

"Be glad you never met Robert Lightwood then."

"Who was he?"

"Alec's father."

"Didn't he like you?"

"He didn't like me or Alec."

"Oh...I see...'m uh... I'm sorry..." She hailed another cab, desperate to change the subject.

"It's ok, he was a ba-" He stopped himself before he said any more. She smiled,

"Well you and Alec have each other right, and that's all that matters in the end."

"Yeah, that's all that matters to me." He smiled.

"Then everything's good." She got in the next cab, ready to yell at the cab driver if he so much as looked at Magnus funny. He got in after her,

"Right, so, what do we need to get?"

"Um... Well, I could do with something to wear for Christmas and... Whatever else we see and like." He nodded,

"Ok."

"What do _you _need?"

"Some more eyeliner."

"I must get you to teach me to do my makeup properly some time... Without seeing as well... It's... Difficult." He nodded,

"Yeah, course I will." She lowered her voice slightly, aware of the taxi driver probably listening to them,

"Is there nothing we can do so I can see myself again? I know it sounds vain but... I hate not knowing what I look like..."

"I know someone who might be able to help you out there."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Awesome!" The cab pulled up at the shopping centre. He smiled and paid the driver before getting out. She smiled,

"This is gunna be awesome…" He chuckled,

"Come on then sweetie." She grinned and skipped into the mall. He smiled, "Ok, let's get shopping."


End file.
